Très précieux
by Anders Andrew
Summary: [Post films] "Qui était Thorin Écu-de-chêne ?", demande Frodon. Et Bilbo ne sait que répondre, la question est tellement vaste...


**Titre **: Très précieux

**Fandom** : Le Hobbit (post trilogie)

**Rating** : PG

**Genres** : Romance, gen et fluff

**Personnages** : Bilbo(-Thorin), Frodon

**Nombre de mots** : 854

**Commentaires** : écrit dans le train avec Dust &amp; Light en fond sonore. A la base, je voulais intituler cet OS "Qui était Thorin Écu-de-chêne ?" mais je crois que le point d'interrogation dans le titre ne serait pas passé sur ff net. J'avais pensé aussi à "Il était...mon ami" mais encore une fois, la ponctuation risquait de poser problème...  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Qui était Thorin Écu-de-chêne ? »

La question, pourtant innocente, de son petit neveu, entraîna chez Bilbo une bouffée d'angoisse.

Le cœur serré, il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée, et Frodon vint se poser à ses pieds sur le tapis.

Bilbo soupira en observant son neveu. Il l'avait recueillit alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bout de chou, et chaque jour il grandissait davantage, esquissant déjà les traits du hobbit qu'il allait devenir.

Son oncle voyait déjà ses grands yeux rêveurs s'attarder sur les mystérieuses cartes de la Terre du Milieu qui tapissaient les mur de Cul de sac. Nul doute que bientôt, il lui demanderait plus de détails sur ses aventures, et les lui ferait répéter, encore et encore.

Cela faisait à présent quelques années que Bilbo était rentré de la Montagne Solitaire, chargé de l'or des trolls ainsi que d'un fardeau un peu plus lourd, et qu'il avait découvert sa maison en vrac, ses affaires dispersées aux quatre vents par le commissaire-priseur.

Plusieurs années que Thorin était mort.

\- Alors ?, s'impatienta l'enfant.

Il se tût en s'apercevant avec gêne que son tuteur avait les larmes aux yeux.

Celui-ci les essuya avec son vieux mouchoir marqué à ses initiales, puis se racla la gorge avec embarras.

Il glissa deux doigts dans sa poche et y caressa l'anneau. Cela le détendit et éloigna quelque peu ses soucis, une étrange sensation de satisfaction l'envahissant peu à peu.

Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit, hurlant, les oreilles remplies de cris d'orques et des bruits de la bataille. Le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti était toujours là, la perte d'un être cher également.

Son cœur commençait à peine de guérir que déjà, les questions naissaient de la bouche de son neveu, remuant les souvenirs enfouis.

Il repensa au chêne dans son jardin, qui se portait à merveille. Lui aussi croissait d'année en année, et un jour, il serait assez haut pour y construire une cabane pour le jeune Frodon ainsi que ses cousins Touque et Brandebouc.

La douleur s'atténua pour laisser place à une douce nostalgie, et il put enfin parler, d'une voix assurée et plus forte que d'habitude :

\- Thorin, vois-tu mon petit, était un personnage des plus complexe. Valeureux pour certains, couards pour d'autres. Ses ennemis le conspuent encore, mais les légendes, elles, disent la vérité. Elles parlent d'un héros, avec ses faiblesses, certes, un prince sans couronne mais un roi pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Car il fut cela, et bien d'autres choses encore : Roi sous la montagne, Écu-de-chêne...autant de noms qu'il reçut et mérita par son opiniâtreté et sa bravoure. Ses amis, qui l'aimaient, savaient qu'il était le meilleur d'entre eux, et que la seule faiblesse qu'on lui avait connu, celle que sa race, malheureusement, le prédestinait à avoir, fut seulement temporaire. Et c'est là peut-être un des plus grands exploits de Thorin : malgré la tentation, il a su repousser les périls qui le guettait, et mourir avec les honneurs.

Bilbo s'interrompit un moment pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que les yeux de Frodon, toujours rivés sur lui, brillaient d'intérêt dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

Son oncle fixa les flammes et déclara d'une voix rauque :

\- Pour moi, il était quelqu'un de très précieux. Si j'avais pu échangé toutes les richesses que je possède...

En disant cela, il serra l'anneau dans son poing.

\- Toutes sans exception, je les aurais cédé pour peu qu'il puisse vivre.

Frodon s'allongea sans le quitter des yeux et bailla. Bilbo continua de regarder pensivement le feu, ramenant les souvenirs à lui.

\- Il était plus qu'un simple ami, admit-il. Parfois, Frodon, il arrive que l'on rencontre des gens d'exception. Ce n'est jamais quelque chose que l'on prévoit, et on essaye de repousser les sentiments qui nous habite. On fait de notre mieux, mais ces personnes prennent une telle envergure dans nos vies qu'on ne voit plus que par elles. Et puis un jour, elles meurent, et c'est comme si tout disparaissait, d'un seul bloc. Il n'y a plus rien. Pourtant, on doit se relever, et continuer chaque jour. On les garde au fond de nous, comme un secret, un trésor bien gardé...

Il pressa sa main contre sa poitrine, froissant le tissu mince de sa chemise. Brusquement, il avait froid, et l'anneau dans la paume de sa main le brûlait délicieusement.

\- C'est ce qui les rend si spéciaux. Alors il faut faire bien attention à les reconnaître à temps, à ne pas se fourvoyer ou s'illusionner, car après qu'ils sont perdus, c'est trop tard pour leur dire ce que l'on ressent. Pour leur dire...

Sa voix se mit à trembler, mais il la contrôla pour terminer :

\- Pour leur dire qu'on les aime.

Comme le petit hobbit gardait un silence religieux, Bilbo baissa les yeux, et il vit la tête aux cheveux bouclés posée sur ses petites mains, les paupières fermées. L'enfant s'était endormi.

Très lentement, Bilbo souleva Frodon, le porta dans sa bras, et quitta le salon pour l'amener jusqu'à son lit.

Le reste de l'histoire sera pour une autre fois.


End file.
